Inicjatywa DHARMA
Inicjatywy DHARMA, ukazane w pierwszym filmie Rachel Blake z ARG The Lost Experience]] Inicjatywa DHARMA (D'epartment of '''H'euristics 'A'nd 'R'esearch on 'M'aterial 'A'pplications '''Initiative - ang. Inicjatywa Departamentu Heurystyki i Badań nad Zastosowaniem Materiałów) jest tajemniczym projektem badawczym, który jest obecny na wyspie. Większość informacji o projekcie pochodzi z filmu instruktażowego znalezionego w stacji Inicjatywy DHARMA Łabędź oraz ARG (ang. Alternate Reality Game - Gra Alternatywnej Rzeczywistości) Lost Experience. Inicjatywa rzekomo została założona w 1970 roku przez Geralda i Karen DeGroot, dwoje doktorantów z Uniwersytetu Michigan. Była lub jest finansowana przez tajemniczego duńskiego przemysłowca i magnata zbrojeniowego, Alvara Hanso i jego Fundację Hanso. Celem Inicjatywy było rzekomo stworzenie "komunalnego centrum badawczego na wielką skalę, gdzie naukowcy i wolnomyśliciele z całego świata mogliby prowadzić badania w dziedzinach meteorologii, psychologii, parapsychologii, zoologii, elektromagnetyzmu oraz utopijnej społecznej-" Uwaga: ostatni cel badań inicjatywy nie został ujawniony w filmie instruktażowym i jest nieznany (niektórzy zasugerowali Utopijną Inżynierię Społeczną lub Utopijny Socjalizm). Z filmu ze Sri Lanki dowiadujemy się, że Inicjatywa DHARMA była częścią projektu związanego z równaniem Valenzettiego, aczkolwiek szczegóły są w dalszym ciągu nieznane. Nazwa right|thumb|Gra pamięciowa ujawniająca akronim Będąc z początku kompletną zagadką, słowo DHARMA okazało się być akronimem, jak podano w oficjalnym podcascie Zagubionych. Później, w ARG [[Lost Experience|The LOST Experience]], poprzez wskazówki pozostawione przez Rachel Blake (w tamtym czasie znaną jako haker o pseudonimie Persefona), gracze zostali skierowani, by zagrać w grę pamięciową, dostępną na stronie internetowej Fundacji Hanso. Akronim był stopniowo ujawniany, a przy osiągnięciu poziomu 42 (ostatnia z Liczb), cały akronim był przedstawiony jako "Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications" ("Departament Heurystyki i Badań nad Zastosowaniem Materiałów"). Później został on potwierdzony przez pojawienie się w filmie ze Sri Lanki oraz informacji prasowej ABC http://www.disneyabctv.com/datvg_press/dispDNR.html?id=072506_12. Niewiele wiadomo na temat tego, co w zasadzie nazwa ta znaczy, aczkolwiek heurystyka jest szczególną techniką zwracania czyjejś uwagi w nauce, odkrywaniu lub rozwiązywaniu problemów. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heurystyka W filmie ze Sri Lanki Video, Alvar Hanso (stojąc przy napisie DHARMA) twierdzi, że "oznacza to także jedyną prawdziwą drogę". Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA Główne hasło: Stacje Inicjatywy DHARMA Inicjatywa DHARMA przeprowadza swoje badania i działania na Wyspie przez zespół stacji. Ich dokładne przeznaczenie jest w większości przypadków nieznane, choć są one jedynymi oznakami zaawansowanej cywilizacji na Wyspie. Wszystkie mają (bądź miały) zasilanie oraz bieżącą wodę, a także różnego rodzaju sprzęt (np. maszyny, pomieszczenia mieszkalne, komputery, sprzęt medyczny...). Każda placówka ma własne, ośmiokątne logo. Na początku za sprawą filmów instruktażowych zakładano, że istnieje 6 stacji (The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6). Jednakże Blast Door i odkrycie stacji The Pearl może wskazywać na istnienie siedmiu lub nawet większej liczby stacji Odkryte stacje link z filmikami o stacjach: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnW5Qkfh-vs&mode=related&search= Przypuszczalne stacje The Door (drzwi w obozie Tamtych) były przypuszczalnym wejściem do kolejnej stacji, ale kiedy zostały otwarte przez Sayida w odcinku Live Together, Die Alone zostało ujawnione, że jest za nimi tylko skalna ściana. Możliwe inne stacje Te były zaznaczone na ukrytej mapie, ale nie zostały jeszcze odkryte: * Dwie stacje oznaczone jako "C3?" i "C4?". * Siódma stacja, która została wykreślona. Mogła nie zostać zbudowana, mogła zostać zniszczona, albo mogła być przypuszczalną stacją The Door (Drzwi), lub Obozem Danielle * Mogą istnieć jeszcze cztery mniejsze obiekty, oznaczone jako CV I, CV II, CV III i CV IV. Filmy instruktażowe inicjatywy DHARMA W celu poinformowania swoich członków, Inicjatywa DHARMA stworzyła kilka filmów instruktażowych. Znane filmy to: *'Instruktaż dla Łabędzia' - Informujący mieszkańców Łabędzia o procedurze wciskania klawisza, rzekomo jako konsekwencji niesprecyzowanego incydentu. Film zawiera krótką historię Inicjatywy. *'Instruktaż dla Perły' - Mówiący mieszkańcom Perły, żeby monitorowali stację Łabędź. *'Test Psychologiczny - Film Instruktażowy' - Ujawniony w LOST experience. *'Instruktaż nakręcony przez Rachel Blake w filmie ze Sri Lanki' - Przypuszczalnie stworzony w roku 1975, ujawnia dużo szczegółów z historii DHARMY. Członkowie inicjatywy DHARMA Znanymi członkami z Inicjatywy DHARMA są: *'Alvar Hanso' - Fundator Inicjatywy i narrator z ogólnego filmu orientacyjnego z 1975. *'Gerald i Karen DeGroot' - Założyciele inicjatywy. *'Marvin Candle/Mark Wickmund' - Mężczyzna, który występuje w filmach instruktażowych znalezionych w Łabędziu i Perle. Przedstawia się w nich jako Marvin Candle (film dla Łabędzia) i Mark Wickmund (film dla Perły). *'Radzinsky' - Mieszkaniec stacji Łabędź. *'Kelvin Inman' - Mieszkaniec stacji Łabędź, znalazł Desmonda. Loga Inicjatywy DHARMA Main article: DHARMA Logos Inicjatywa DHARMA jest reprezentowania przez szereg 8-bocznych log. Te loga o ośmiokątnym kształcie używane inicjatywę wyłaniają się na wielu przedmiotach i są widziane w różnych Stacjach Inicjatywy DHARMA na wyspie; one również występują w filmach orientacyjnych. The logos are all based on an octagonal design incorporating eight trigrams surrounding a central symbol. The central symbol is unique for each station. The design of the logo was derived from a Chinese concept known as "Bagua". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bagua_%28concept%29 Status of the DHARMA Initiative The current status of the Initiative is unknown. Hugh McIntyre, head of marketing and promotion for The Hanso Foundation stated the DHARMA Initiative was cancelled in 1987. He made these claims in an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live!, broadcast on 24 May 2006, and also claimed that the information shown on the TV show Lost is fictional. However in the Sri Lanka Video, filmed by Rachel Blake in July 2006, Thomas Mittelwerk is seen showing several people a DHARMA Initiative orientation video, suggesting that the project might still be active in some form. The Swan station on The Island also received supplies with DHARMA-branded food and necessities up to at least December 2004 and Kelvin Inman is known to have joined the DHARMA Initiative after the Gulf War in 1991, both indicating that the Initiative did not end its operations as McIntyre has implied. In a hacked section of the Hanso Foundation website on June 19, the hacker Rachel Blake (Persephone) posted a message, questioning the status of the DHARMA Initiative and its members. WHO WERE THEY? WHERE DID THEY GO? WHY DIDN'T THEY RETURN? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE DHARMA INITIATIVE? In the Sri Lanka Video, Thomas Mittelwerk claims "we all know what happened - the DHARMA Initiative failed." Cultural References * The word Dharma comes from a Sanskrit word that literaly means "to hold" * The word Dharma means "moral duty" - literally "to hold" a person to his/her purpose. * In Hinduism and Buddhism, dharma is: * In Eastern religion, Dharma (Sanskrit धर्म) means Natural Law or Reality, or the "Way of the Higher Truths". ** The principle or law that orders the universe. ** Individual conduct in conformity with this principle. ** The essential function or nature of a thing. * In Hinduism **Individual obligation with respect to caste, social custom, civil law, and sacred law. * In Buddhism ** The body of teachings expounded by the Buddha. ** Knowledge of or duty to undertake conduct set forth by the Buddha as a way to enlightenment. ** One of the basic, minute elements from which all things are made. ** Teaching - the lessons given to the student by the teacher ** The Path of the Teaching - the journey of the student that ends ultimately in the alleviation of suffering and/or the undoing of karma ** Ultimate Reality - the realization that the most fundamental element of the universe is happiness, bliss, or Nirvana Trivia *The DHARMA Initiative was mistaken for the "KARMA Imperative" during DJ Dan's 7/05 podcast. Theories Regarding Possible Connections to “The Others”… * The Others are really part of the DHARMA Initiative performing experiments on the island inhabitants. * In "Maternity Leave" it was revealed that The Others are deceiving the survivors. This might mean that the Dharma Initiative is still active on the island and conducting their experiments. They may still be sponsored by the Hanso Foundation. Tom has appeared without a beard and was looking fresh with clean clothes. However, we don't know what happened after Claire escaped. It appeared to be a full scale evacuation of the Medical Station. * The Others are just remnants of the original DHARMA Initiative. Their current activities have little to do with the original mission. The May 1, 2006 podcast seems to hint at this. * The DHARMA Initiative was remade into the Others by Him. Regarding the Initiative’s Status… * The Initiative may not exist at all but be part of a Skinner Box-like experiment on the people on the island. * The fact that fresh supplies are still being dropped to the island also suggests links are still maintained with the outside world and the Dharma Initiative is still active and on going. * Additionally, Kelvin tells Desmond that he joined the Dharma Initiative, which must have been in the early 1990s because it was after he served in the Gulf War. This is further proof that the Initiative was not canceled in 1987 as claimed by Hugh McIntyre. **Similarly, The Hanso Foundation could be lying about their current connections to DHARMA and is still actively funding it under tight scrutiny. * The initiative has lost control of some of their experiments/activities on the island *Did the Initiative fail prior to the crash, or as a result of something the survivors do in future seasons? * No specific cancellation date was specified by Hugh McIntyre, besides the year 1987. So did the cancellation of the Initiative - or a change from its original objectives - coincide with the arrival and subsequent deaths of Rousseau's team? Sayid's estimate that she had been there for sixteen years (since 1988, if the plane crashed in 2004) was based on very rough mental calculations - he could easily have miscalculated by several months. Rousseau's second transmission, heard in The Long Con suggests that her team met a group as yet unidentified island residents. These may have been members of the Dharma Initiative. Regarding the Initiative’s Goals… * The DHARMA history presented in the orientation film is completely untrue, and only presented as an "explanation" as to why the residents of the hatch need to push the button. * The DHARMA Initiative covers an Eternal Life program, and the purpose of crashing the plane on the island was to have the human genes available for cloning and eternal life experiments. ** This could be a reason why The Others want to capture only children and "good people". * A program designed to improve the quality of life of human beings by accelerating the path to enlighentment. *DHARMA consists of scientists with an egalitarian ideology: **The initiative is based on the notion that with scientific experimenting they can create a utopian society where everybody is given an equal opportunity in life. Equality for them means that everyone is depending on each other to the same degree and that no one is redundant. They believe in the duality of existence, that all human beings have a need to experience domination in its completion, both being the one in power and the one subjected to power. They also believe that all human beings have a desire to depend on someone and at the same time wants someone to depend on them, that these are basic human needs. In fact, so important to us are these needs that if taken away, life loses its purpose. **The unseen leaders of DHARMA are at the front of a privately funded revolution in genetic technology. To control the body of their society they need to own each body of each individual living in that society. People who sacrifice themselves for others are by DHARMA considered good. Self sacrifice means they possess a high level of empathy and conscience which speaks of a high moral and loyalty for a society that imposes on the freedom of the individual for a greater good. While creating an outer utopia in society, they are simultaneously constructing an internal utopia by retrieving human raw material in the form of the building stones of life – DNA and RNA. Hereditary traits are selected from those that they value as exceptionally fit or "special". Part of the experiment is if happiness can be manufactured and if coming generations can be guaranteed to feel free and content by being designed in vitro. **The experimenting is taking place underground in a hunt for "perfection", to end all suffering. Yet the story unfolding in Lost proves that we need suffering in order to find ourselves. Regarding the Government… * DHARMA is an U.S. Army BlackOp. Regarding the Map… * They possibly have wired the the island with an intranet called DharmaTel. * The "DI" in DI 9FFTR731 likely stands for DHARMA Intiative *The Dharma Initiative may have eight stations. Each Dharma logo has the same eight characters surrounding it, and each character is unique. Also, as revealed in The Lost Experience, The Hanso Foundation is currently working on a Spider Protocol. Spiders have eight legs, which works with the theory. Plus, if you add all the possible stations in the Blast Door Map together, including the ?' in its center, there are eight known stations on the island. *Some of the notes on the blast door map might refer to meterological experiments conducted by the DHARMA Initiative. ** "Mountainous terrain most likely used by D.I.H.G. for meterological research due to..." + ** "Geological composition likely to cause magnetic interference with weather project" Regarding the Initiative’s Name * ''Dharma means "moral duty". Immanuel Kant was a philosopher who worked very much on "moral duty" in his time. He also argued that the source of the good lies not in anything outside the human subject, either in nature or given by God, but rather only in a good will.Kant was also influenced by other philosophers such as '''Rousseau and John Locke. Gallery Image:OHGE.jpg|1975 copyright card image:DHARMA_film.jpg|Caption in 1975 film Image:DHARMAlogocaptured.jpg|Capture of the DHARMA Initiative logo from the 1975 film. Category:Nierozwiązane Category:Inicjatywa DHARMA Kategoria:Firmy